


just Some talking

by koot_kahoott



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koot_kahoott/pseuds/koot_kahoott
Summary: spock and kirk are stranded in a cave and don't know each other that well
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	just Some talking

**Author's Note:**

> written a couple of years ago. pretty cringey writing but i think it's a good start for this account. still a fan of trek but out of the hype stages so it's unlikely i'll write anymore trek fics. enjoy tho!

“this is from the early nineteen-seventies. first picture of earth.” james handed the padd to spock without warning. he already knew this picture as well as its history: in the equivalent of terran high school on vulcan, it was required to take two full years of cultural relations. spock was certain that james knew that he knew this image, and opened his mouth to claim the irrelevance of sharing his padd -- however, james might have given it to him to set a cornerstone for his mental stability. man is a solidly communal species, and isolation damages his mental health. 

conceding to acception of the padd, spock took it into his hands, and examined the image he had seen countless times before. as he let his eyes wander along the pattern of the whirling clouds, he thought of minimal speaking, otherwise known as ‘small talk.’ it proved to be difficult, as he was raised to do nothing impractically, neither was it in his nature as s’chn t’gai spock...but if he and James were going to continue their partnership until help arrived, it would be exceedingly necessary to provide an emotional cushion. therefore, 'small talk' was necessary. 

spock noticed, out of his peripheral, that james had yet to stop looking at him. W when he turned to meet his gaze, james averted his eyes and covered his nose and mouth with the heel of his palm. spock looked at earth, then back at james. he decided the best course of action was to begin with voicing passing thoughts.

“there is a theory,” he began. “that the species of a planet mimic the planet’s chromatic scale.” when james said nothing, spock continued. “an example: humans with blue eyes mimic the color of earth’s sky or its oceans.” a grin began to part along james’ face, and he turned his head so a rosy cheek rested on his palm, and his eyes were secured firmly on spock. the light from the fire gave them the illusion of glitter.

“are you saying my eyes look like the ocean, spock? that’s pretty romantic.” there was a certain lilt to his tone, something that could qualify as ‘playful,’ and that could be interpreted as sarcasm. though with james, there was a very fine line between sarcasm and seriousness. spock decided to explain his statement.

“i was merely making an observation,” he stated. “it was not my intention to imply romance.” james’ smile fell a little bit, but his eyes still danced. 

“vulcan’s don’t think about pointless stuff like that.”

“i had assumed that small talk would help pass the time. i am not sufficient company for a social species, thus I am attempting to remedy the issue.” james eyelids fell, and his head began to loll onto his hand. he closed his mouth, but the grin was still there.

“your eyes look like chocolate malt balls.” the statement caught spock at random, as per usual when james spoke his own thoughts. 

“you are saying my eyes look like an intoxicant.”

“oh, they’re intoxicating, alright,” james sighed and gazed to the beginning stages of stalagmites above the two of them. “and malt balls -- they taste strange, they’re dry, and only really old people like ‘em. i’m talkin’ old as pike. ancient.” spock was unsure what to make of that.

“are you implying that i am uninteresting?”

“i’m just making an observation,” james smirked, peering at spock from the corner of his eye. “besides, i kinda like malt balls.”


End file.
